


Конец света не случился

by Cammia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Parallel Universes, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Ник Кларк живет двумя жизнями и не может сказать, какая из них реальна.





	Конец света не случился

Сидящий напротив доктор Джонс дружелюбен и профессионально бесстрастен. Но его глаза смотрят сквозь Ника, и тому начинает казаться, что доктор Джонс присутствует тут лишь телом, которое давно заучило привычный ряд поз и сочувственную мимику и больше не нуждается в управлении разумом. А мысли доктора Джонса сейчас витают где-то далеко, может, вокруг сегодняшнего обеда или предстоящего отпуска, на который он, кстати, не смог бы накопить, если бы не Ник и еще кучка калифорнийских неврастеников. 

— Как вы спите, Ник? — спрашивает психотерапевт. 

«Хреново», — чуть не отвечает Ник, но ограничивается простым: 

— Все так же. 

— Таблетки вам не помогли? 

— Я их бросил. 

Доктор Джонс осуждающе молчит, прежде чем спросить: 

— Почему? 

Ник смотрит на него внимательно, думая, не смеется ли психотерапевт. Наверняка в посвященной ему папке в компьютере доктора Джонса надпись «бывший наркоман» указана крупными буквами. Почему тот не обращает внимания на свои собственные записи? 

В конце концов Нику приходится ответить: 

— Боюсь сорваться. У меня было несколько... инцидентов. 

— Хорошо. 

Доктор Джонс, видимо, решает оставить эту тему на сладкое и задает следующий вопрос, ответ на который мог бы занять большую часть сеанса, тем самым оправдывая затраты на всю эту психотерапию: 

— Что вам снилось на днях? 

Ник вздыхает и закрывает глаза: так проще вспомнить, хотя картинка и без того ярко стоит перед глазами. 

— Мы в Техасе, я, мама и Алисия. И еще Лусиана — моя бывшая одноклассница. 

Сквозь тьму под веками пробивается одобрительное хмыканье доктора Джонса. 

— Мы на ранчо выживальщиков, нас согласились принять, но я не хочу здесь оставаться. 

— Почему? 

Ник стискивает пальцы на подлокотниках кресла. «Потому что это бойня, это бойня, это бойня...»

***

_Это бойня._

_Выстрел звучит так неожиданно, что люди из Колонии замирают всей толпой, и он, Ник, тоже. Они стоят, пока идущий впереди мужчина не падает, медленно, запрокидывая голову и брызжа красным._

_Второй выстрел становится сигналом, люди бросаются бежать кто куда, кто-то спотыкается и падает, ему пытаются помочь встать, а потом бегут прямо по нему. Ник тянется к упавшему, но на руке мертвым грузом повисает какой-то ребенок, а потом Лусиана тащит его за собой, и они бегут все вместе._

_Нику тяжело, но он тащит ребенка, пока не понимает: всё, край. Тогда он ставит его на землю, отцепляет от себя маленькие ручки и заставляет ребенка пригнуться, молясь, чтобы снайпер их не заметил._

_Так малыш и падает — на руки Нику, заливая их кровью, которая толчками выплескивается из шеи. Лусиана пытается зажать рану, но крови так много, что все кончается очень быстро, и они остаются вдвоём посреди бойни._

_Следующая пуля достается Лусиане._

***

Ник, как может, пересказывает свои сны, но не видит в глазах доктора Джонса понимания или интереса. От скуки в глазах психотерапевта кошмар бледнеет и становится чем-то мелким, вроде списка покупок. Ник разочарован тем, как легко значимое превращается в незначительное, настолько, что умалчивает еще об одной детали из сна.

Он не видел, кто именно стрелял в Лусиану, но отчего-то точно знает, кто выпустил пулю. Эта мысль зудит в мозгу, хотя Нику хочется ее забыть: то, что происходит во сне, не имеет никакого отношения к реальности. Да и что он может сказать? «Человек, которого я люблю, убил во сне моих друзей, и я не могу перестать об этом думать»? Доктор Джонс просто превратит это признание в еще десяток сеансов, которые помогут ему погасить платеж по кредиту в этом месяце или прикупить пару шелковых рубашек, которые он постоянно носит. 

Поэтому Ник молчит и заполняет оставшееся время бессмысленным и безопасным трепом. 

Когда он выходит с сеанса, Трой уже тут как тут. Ник садится в машину и позволяет поцеловать себя в губы и отвезти в кофейню неподалеку. Латте и мятное пирожное — стандартный набор. Это действие давно превратилось в ритуал. Еще на первом сеансе доктор Джонс посоветовал завести ритуалы: рутина должна была удержать Ника подальше от наркотиков и привязать к реальной жизни. Привязь кажется эфемерной, особенно сейчас, когда Трой сидит напротив. На нем зеленоватая рубашка, оттенок ближе к хаки, отчего одежда становится похожей на военную форму. А вот сам Трой совсем не похож на чудовище из снов. Его чисто выбритое лицо состоит из мягких черт, в которых нет угрозы. 

И все же сходство настолько сильное, что Ник не выдерживает и говорит: 

— Ты стрелял в Лусиану. 

Трой замирает, не донеся чашку с кофе до рта. Он потрясен обвинением, но не обижен. 

— Что-то не припомню, — говорит Трой. — Не напомнишь детали? 

— Мы спасались бегством от бандитов, а вместо этого попали в вашу засаду. Ты приказал расстрелять людей и ранил Лусиану. На самом деле, я не видел, кто это был, но уверен, что ты. 

Недоумение на лице Троя сменяется пониманием. Нику кажется, что Трой сейчас засмеется, но тот единственный, кроме мамы, кто воспринимает его сны очень серьёзно. 

— Я даже рад, — говорит он, снова принимаясь за кофе. — Меня беспокоило, что тебе снятся все, кроме меня. Это нечестно. 

— И тебя не смущает, что ты там настоящий маньяк? 

— Но ведь я всё же не убил её, верно? 

— Доктор Джонс считает, что я не доверяю тебе и воспринимаю тебя, как врага. 

Если Трой обеспокоен, виду он не подаёт, только спрашивает: 

— А это так? 

— Нет, конечно, нет.

***

_Ник не доверял Трою тогда и не доверяет сейчас. Пистолет на поясе — не только от ходячих. Трой это наверняка понимает, но ничего не говорит. Его, кажется, забавляет игра в доверие и дружбу._

_В это утро Ник долго умывается, чтобы сбросить пелену сонливости. Наконец он приходит в себя, но он до сих пор не уверен, на каком свете находится. Сон был настолько ярким, что после пробуждения Ник щупает одеяло и стойки кровати, чтобы убедиться: вот это — реальность. И всё равно он ещё где-то не здесь. На языке чувствуется вкус кофе — настоящего, а не той бурды из порошка армейских запасов, что варят на ранчо._

_Этот вкус — вкус потери, думает Ник. Он напоминает обо всем, что они потеряли. О нормальной жизни, об относительном, но все же порядке, о мире, где страхи были реальны, а угрозу представляли только живые. О бытовых мелочах, которые и составляли ту повседневность, о которой скучают сейчас люди. О которой скучает и он сам._

_О ком он точно не скучает, так это о Трое. Хотя после пробуждения вместе с ощущением нереальности этого мира — их настоящего мира — Ник думает и о нем. Первое, что он делает, — тянется, чтобы найти Троя и, как обычно по утрам, перекатиться поближе и прижаться к нему, теплому и сонному._

_Рука находит лишь пустоту: кровать уже той, что стояла у них дома, в ЛА. И Троя рядом нет. Разумеется, тут его и не может быть. Именно в этот миг два мира начинают разделяться на сон и реальность. И реальность, увы, куда непригляднее._

_Интересно, что сказал бы Фрейд и его последователи об этом сне? Например, доктор Джонс наверняка разложил бы его по полочкам и любезно объяснил: вы, мистер Кларк, чувствуете то-то и то-то. Вот только доктора Джонса здесь нет. Нет той кофейни, которая так нравится Нику. И милого, заботливого Троя (который нравится еще больше) тоже нет._

_Реальность — та еще сука._

_Трой ей, впрочем, не уступает. Его недоверие к Кларкам прошло, он принял их как часть ранчо — но и распоряжается теперь как своими собственными людьми. Их мнение его не волнует, он уверен в своем праве на главенство._

_— Поедешь сегодня со мной на зачистку, — говорит он мимоходом за завтраком. Даже не спрашивает, просто предупреждает._

_Ник мог бы поспорить: сегодня он должен дежурить на периметре. Спокойная, непыльная работенка, которую он сегодня как раз предпочел бы. Но спорить с Троем значит развести ссору на час, а потом все равно уступить. А то и разозлить Троя в процессе._

_— Хорошо, — вяло соглашается Ник, принюхиваясь к стаканчику с кофе. Пить эту бурду не хочется. Он бы не отказался от латте и, может быть, лавандового печенья._

_— И никакого огнестрела, не шумим._

_— Хорошо._

_— И найди Майка..._

_— Слушай, — перебивает Ник. — Я тебе не мальчик на побегушках. Найди его сам._

_Глаза Троя удивленно распахиваются. Интересно, ему кто-нибудь когда-нибудь возражал? Или все кидались по первому слову выполнять пожелания золотого мальчика? Ника так и подмывает ляпнуть еще что-нибудь такое, проверить реакцию и границы терпения Троя. Это как игра с порохом около бушующего костра: знаешь, что смертельно, но никак не устоять._

_Ник почти физически ощущает мгновенную ярость, охватившую Троя — но она гаснет так же быстро, как вспыхивает._

_— Хорошо, — смиренно говорит Трой, и до Ника не сразу доходит, где он слышал эти интонации благовоспитанного мальчика._

_Трой передразнивает его самого._

***

— Ты веришь в параллельные миры? — спрашивает Ник.

Трой, казалось, погружен в компьютер, но поворачивается на кресле сразу, как только Ник задал вопрос. 

— Не думал об этом, — отвечает он без раздумий. Его глаза за стеклами очков кажутся беззащитными. Когда Ник впервые увидел Троя без линз, он испытал щемящий приступ нежности, которая пронзила каждую клеточку его тела. Тогда он понял, что влюбился. Тогда понял, что все же доберется до своей первой сотни дней без наркоты и получит гребаный значок. Если просто сможет быть рядом с этим человеком. 

— Думаешь, твои сны приходят из параллельной вселенной? 

Еще одна причина любить Троя: он всегда все схватывает на лету и задает правильные вопросы. 

— Для просто снов они слишком реальны. 

Трой снимает очки, и беззащитное выражение парадоксальным образом исчезает с его лица. Все близорукие люди, которых знает Ник, щурятся, если лишаются своих «костылей». Трой же, напротив, распахивает глаза шире, словно старается охватить взглядом все окружающее пространство, и от этого выглядит сосредоточенным и собранным. 

— Допустим, — говорит он медленно. — Предположим, это правда... 

— Тебе эта идея не нравится, — перебивает его Ник. — Ты считаешь это глупым. 

Он спрыгивает с дивана и обходит Троя, направляясь на кухню. Но тот ловит Ника и притягивает его к себе на колени. Вращающееся кресло прогибается под двойным весом, но выдерживает. 

— Я считаю это нереальным. Но то, что я считаю параллельные миры нереальными, не отрицает возможности их существования, — поясняет Трой. — Так что предположим: мы живем в одном из как минимум двух непересекающихся вселенных. В одной из них есть привычный нам мир, в другом наступил зомби-апокалипсис — и нам сильно повезло, что мы оказались именно в этом мире. Так вот, если эта теория верна, и ты видишь сон о другом мире, который на самом деле не сон, возникает вопрос: почему это происходит? 

Ник, ошеломленный его речью, молчит. А Трой продолжает: 

— Если мы возьмем за теоретическую основу НФ, получится, что у твоих видений — назовем их пока так — есть цель. Ни одному герою книги или фильма подобное не виделось просто так, по случайности. Так что нам остается ответить на вопрос: что это за цель? Есть идеи? 

Ник трясет головой и может сказать только: 

— А я думал, это я усложняю... 

Трой тихо смеется, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. 

— Так какова же наша цель? — спашивает он немного неразборчиво. 

— Наша? 

— Наша.

***

_Зачистка — рутинное занятие. Когда-то вонзить нож в подбородок человеку казалось невозможным поступком._

_«Нравственность! Мораль! Заповедь!» — вопило общественное мнение. А может, и вопит до сих пор, где-нибудь в параллельном мире, который до сих пор переполнен людьми, а не ходячими._

_Ник действует механически, рука движется словно сама собой, пока голова полнится мыслями._

_Если сны приходят из подсознания, подсознание Ника более развито, чем он сам думал. Такой пространный монолог, который выдал «неправильный» Трой, ему самому ни за что не придумать._

_— Тут все, — раздается над ухом голос Троя-правильного, и Ник невольно дергается, настолько это не вовремя и в то же время созвучно его мыслям._

_Трой оглядывает его, прищурившись, и спрашивает:_

_— Нервы?_

_— Пошел ты, — отзывается Ник беззлобно._

_Трой пропускает это мимо ушей и указывает окровавленным мачете вперед:_

_— Вон еще трое. Сегодня что-то многовато._

_— Может, они знают, что рядом целый склад вкусного мяса._

_Ник поудобнее перехватывает топорик — собственноручно усовершенствованное оружие с удлиненным топорищем. И удобнее держаться, и дистанция больше. Трой, впервые увидев это оружие, одобрительно хмыкнул что можно, наверное, считать высшей похвалой._

_— Идем, — Трой машет ему рукой._

_Ник шагает следом, помахивая топором_

_— Ты веришь в параллельные миры? — спрашивает он на ходу._

_— Ты головой ударился?_

_— Я так и думал._

_Оставшиеся ходячие — вот, перед ними. Двое впереди, идут вровень — как раз чтобы одновременно снести им головы. Третий держится поодаль. Нику он чем-то не нравится, и он предпочел бы оставить его Трою, но тот машет рукой: добей сам. И Ник, не сбавляя темпа, шагает вперед, поднимает топор._

_Когда лезвие начинает двигаться вниз, ходячий, медлительный до этого, с неожиданной быстротой ныряет вбок. Ника ведет вперед, вслед за топором, но он успевает заметить пристальный взгляд испуганных — живых! — глаз и движущуюся навстречу руку._

_А потом в бок вгрызается боль, от которой руки слабеют, а перед глазами встает темнота._

***

Ника подкидывает на кровати от боли. Перед глазами только белая пелена, в бок словно вонзается и проворачивается нож. Боль настолько сильная, что он на время глохнет и слепнет, не чувствует ничего, кроме этой муки. Как долго это продолжается, он не знает. Может, вечность?

Первым возвращается слух, и сквозь ватную пелену, обрушившуюся на голову, к Нику пробивается голос Троя. 

— ...врача? Ник? Я звоню в больницу! 

В следующий миг возвращается осязание, и Ник чувствует крепкие руки на своих плечах. Он вцепляется в них, словно в якорь, способный удержать его на месте. Подальше от снов, подальше от безумия. Проходит еще несколько секунд, и зрение возвращается, Ник видит вблизи широко распахнутые глаза Троя, в которых плещется паника. 

Следом уходит боль, будто ее ни не было. Остается только пленка пота на коже. Ник с трудом стаскивает с себя пижаму, чтобы охладиться. Трой помогает ему и уточняет: 

— Позвонить в больницу? 

— Не нужно. Все кончилось. 

Ник плетется в душ, чувствуя, как Трой идет следом. Тот прислоняется к стене и наблюдает, как Ник забирается в душ и крутит ручку крана. 

Чувство реальности никак не хочет возвращаться. Нику все кажется странным: каждая вещь, простые бытовые мелочи, возможность принять душ. Он украдкой проводит пальцем по плитке, она твердая и прохладная. Настоящая. 

— Опять сны? — спрашивает Трой, повышая голос, чтобы перекричать душ. 

— Типа того. 

Нику отворачивается, показывая, что не хочет говорить. 

— Может, примешь таблетку? 

— Ты же знаешь, какой я после них. 

— Но тебе может стать легче... 

Слова Троя повисают в воздухе. 

Про таблетки он больше не говорит, просто молча подносит Нику большое полотенце и сам заворачивает его, целуя во влажную макушку. 

Кровать внушает Нику ужас. Она похожа на притаившегося монстра, который, стоит к нему прикоснуться, окутает тебя кошмарами. Вернуться в постель, снова заснуть — невозможно. 

— Может, прокатимся? — спрашивает он. 

Трой кивает, и Ник поспешно натягивает одежду, торопливо проводит рукой по влажным волосам. 

Ему хочется наружу, в город. Хочется видеть дома, дороги, людей, яркие вывески — все эти свидетельства того, что человеческая культура еще не рухнула, что конца света не было. 

Трой не спрашивает, куда ехать, молчит, и какое-то время они едут в тишине. Ник смотрит через окно на просыпающийся город, и это зрелище, даже плетущийся с тележкой хлама бомж, его успокаивает. Мир возвращается в свои рамки, выталкивая сон и ужас. 

Ник поворачивается и смотрит на Троя. Тот все еще обеспокоен. Он не успел надеть линзы и причесаться, в очках и лохматый он выглядит сбитым и уютным. «Как же я его люблю, — думает Ник. — Как же ему со мной не повезло». 

— Все. Я готов поговорить. 

Трой немедленно спрашивает: 

— Ты в порядке? 

— Да, сейчас да. Просто тот сон... И боль была такой реальной. 

— Что тебе снилось? 

На этот вопрос Нику отвечать не хочется, но он должен, чтобы не обеспокоить Троя еще больше. 

— Зомби. То есть, не зомби. Это был человек, но он был весь в засохшей крови и в потрохах... Я думал, он мертвец, а он оказался человеком, просто замаскировавшимся. Странно, другие зомби его не трогали... В общем, встреча с ним для меня закончилась плохо. 

Ник пытается улыбнуться, а вот Трой серьезен. 

— Может, все же покажешься врачу? 

— Зачем? Это просто сны... 

— Но тебе было больно! Ты держался за грудь. Что если у тебя что-то с сердцем? Ник, я прошу тебя только пройти обследование... 

Трой стискивает руки на руле и, сам не замечая, начинает гнать. Ник успокаивающе гладит его по плечу, пока тот не расслабляется и не сбавляет скорость. «Везет, что на дороге нет полицейских», — думает Ник, и собственная способность беспокоиться об обычных вещах его успокаивает. 

— Хорошо, — соглашается он. — Поеду в больницу и пройду обследование, что захочешь 

— Спасибо, — благодарно говорит Трой. Он прекрасно понимает, что Ник соглашается ради него, не ради себя. 

— Раз уж мы все равно так рано встали, — говорит Ник, ставя точку в прошлом разговоре, — может, кофе? 

Трой кивает и сворачивает к кофейне. 

Вряд ли они будут рады таким ранним клиентам, думает Ник. Но через панорамное стекло он видит, что у кассы уже стоит человек. Он распахивает дверь, машинально улыбаясь, но улыбка тут же застывает, когда к нему поворачиваются оба: белая от ужаса девушка за стойкой и клиент, который из-за пистолета в руке теперь смахивает на грабителя. 

Ситуация такая неожиданная, что Ник не сразу осознает ее реальность и продолжает идти: навстречу этим двоим, навстречу дулу пистолета. Его взгляд, тем не менее, сосредоточен на оружии, он видит каждую деталь, хотя лицо мужчины ему разглядеть не удается, оно отходит на второй план и пропадает в памяти, как лицо незнакомца из толпы. Ник уверен, что не сможет его вспомнить уже через минуту. 

Зато то, что он точно помнит, — это чей-то крик, грохот и боль, снова вцепившуюся в его тело.

***

_Ник лежит на земле. Мир с этого ракурса кажется опрокинутой картинкой. И на этой картинке Трой хладнокровно опускает мачете на руку «ходячего» с выдернутым и заново занесенным ножом. Рука легко отделяется от тела, будто картонная, из обрубка хлещет неправдоподобно красная кровь, а от визга Ник на мгновение глохнет. Этот визг переходит в бульканье, когда мачете взрезает горло._

_Теперь они лежат напротив друг друга, истекая кровью: Ник и незнакомый ему человек, пытавшийся выжить среди мертвецов, но так неудачно нарвавшийся на живых. Он плещет кровью из горла и смотрит на Ника жалобным взглядом, словно просит помочь. Но тот даже себе помочь не в силах. Он не может даже шевельнуться: при малейшем движении боль вспыхивает в боку._

_Трой встает рядом на колени, загораживая умирающего. Осторожно разворачивает Ника на спину._

_— Порядок? — спрашивает он, как ни в чем не бывало._

_Он отводит руки Ника от раны и тут же прижимает их обратно, помрачнев._

_Нику становится страшно. Он помнит, что было с Лусианой. А ведь она была в шаге от спасения! А что толку Трою возиться с ним, тащить его до ранчо, рискуя в любой момент оказаться с мертвецом? С чужаком?_

_— Выглядит хреново, — говорит Трой. — Я не могу рисковать._

_Его рука в дюйме от мачете. Чтобы поднять его и перерезать горло Нику, Трою потребуется полсекунды._

_Нику больно, но еще больше — страшно. Он боится мгновения перед смертью, когда почувствует сталь на горле или в груди. Но еще сильнее его пугает ожидание. Оно тянется бесконечно._

_Трою требуется полсекунды, но эти полсекунды никак не наступают._

***

— Ник...

Трой снова и снова повторяет его имя, словно надеется, что оно послужит якорем. Но Ник проваливается куда-то в междумирье. 

Он не знает, где он, в каком из миров. Сознание раздваивается, и зрение тоже. 

Он смотрит на потолок кофейни. 

Он смотрит в бездонное серое небо. 

Трой склоняется над ним, что-то говорит, но его лицо тоже раздваивается, плывет. То мягкое, то жесткое, то выглаженное калифорнийским солнцем, то обожженное пустыней. И только глаза — пронзительная синева и беспокойство — остаются теми же. Нику хочется дотянуться до Троя, коснуться его и сказать, что все будет хорошо. Неважно, в каком из миров. 

И в то же время ему страшно. Он понимает: это конец. Сейчас мачете прервет и его мучения. Он надеется только, что это будет не мучительно. Он не хочет, как неизвестный ему человек, лежать в грязи, захлебываясь кровью. 

— Сделай это быстро, — просит он. 

Лицо Троя становится сначала недоуменным, глаза за стеклами очков беззащитны и испуганны. И те же глаза, прищуренные и обведенные въевшимся под кожу загаром, понимающе щурятся. 

— Не делай мне больно, — просит он. 

— Не сделаю, — отвечают оба Троя в обоих мирах, прежде чем Ник соскальзывает во тьму.

***

_Темнота прерывается вспышками, словно зрение ненадолго включается. Ник видит то руку с занесенным над ним мачете, то лицо Троя: губы плотно сжаты, отросшая челка падает на глаза, и Трой сердит встряхивает головой, чтобы ее убрать._

_Щелчок затвора — и теперь Ник видит плывущее над собой небо. Оно серое, хотя сейчас разгар дня. А может, это Ник не различает красок. А может, это не реальность._

_Он плывет в воздухе и между мирами, прежде чем резкое прикосновение к ране не выбивает из него дух. Нику даже удается сесть, но Трой придерживает его за плечи, снова укладывает на землю и быстро бинтует рану. Рядом валяется походная аптечка._

_— Потерпи, — говорит он, и это звучит как приказ, а не утешение._

_— Что ты делаешь? — с трудом выталкивает сиз себя слова Ник. Ему мерещится привкус крови во рту, и он торопливо проводит языком по тыльной стороне губ. Показалось._

_— Спасаю тебя, — просто говорит Трой._

_— Почему не..._

_— Тебе разве не вредно говорить?_

_— Зачем? — упрямо спрашивает Ник, будто это имеет значение._

_Сейчас ему очень хочется услышать нормальный человеческий ответ. Ему отчаянно, до чертиков страшно. Сейчас он бы отдал что угодно за того, другого Троя. Границы миров так зыбки, что он почти может увидеть лицо из другой реальности, почти различает потолок кофейни и чувствует божественный и неуместный запах кофе. Чувствует руку Троя в своей._

_Может, если он умрет сейчас (не думать об этом!), он возродится в том мире. Или в любом другом, где жизнь — не такое дерьмо. А может, нет. Нику не хочется проверять. Все, чего он хочет, — чтобы кто-то сказал, что ему нечего бояться._

_Трой без труда поднимает его и без особой жалости перетаскивает в кузов._

_— Может, ты доживешь, — бросает он. — Если нет, ты все равно обратишься тут, я буду в безопасности._

_У Ника нет сил, чтобы спорить, а скоро их не остается вовсе. Начинается тряска: они съехали с дороги, чтобы найти ходячих, и теперь Ник за это расплачивается. Он чувствует спиной каждую кочку, его тело ощутимо подскакивает, никак не удается удержаться._

_С каждым толчком он теряет еще немного крови._

***

Сознание Ника — словно щелчки затвора: темнота — картинка. Темнота — лицо Троя. Темнота — чужое лицо, немолодого мужчины, который что-то говорит, но Ник не понимает ни слова. Потом снова потолок, судя по всему, машины скорой помощи. И наконец — сонм белых халатов.

Сквозь эту картинку проступает другая: серый пейзаж, Трой, ухватившийся за края кузова, прежде чем его закрыть, на серой рубашке — темное пятно крови. Наверное, осталось, когда он переносил Ника. 

Накатывает страх. А вдруг больница — это ненастоящее, а реальность — вот она, в кузове пикапа? Но картинка постепенно выцветает, и Ник слышит спасительные слова: «В операционную, быстро». 

Они находит глазами Троя. Тот подается вперед и быстро сжимает его плечо: 

— Не бойся, я буду тут. 

Самому Трою страшно до ужаса, это видно по его белому, с синевой лицу. Но Нику становится от его слов спокойнее. 

Каталка быстро движется вперед, теперь можно расслабиться. Но почему же так трясет? Ник чувствует, как его тело подбрасывает. 

— У него судороги! — последнее, что он слышит.

***

_Дорога превращается в бесконечные американские горки, и Ник не сразу понимает, когда она кончается. Его словно прижимает огромная ладонь, не дающая двинуться с места._

_Ник с трудом разлепляет глаза и понимает, что это ему не кажется. Он лежит, а Трой стоит в изголовье, уперевшись ладонями в его плечи и не позволяя шевельнуться._

_Взгляд Ника упирается в кровавое пятно на одежде Троя. Оно по форме напоминает какой-то континент, название которого не получается вспомнить: мысли разбредаются. Пятно притягивает к себе все внимание Ника, и он не сразу понимает, где находится._

_Лазарет. Знакомый доктор склоняется над ним, сейчас его лицо прикрыто маской и кажется незнакомым и даже зловещим._

_— Морфина нет, — говорит он._

_— Плевать, — отзывается Трой. — Он выдержит._

_«Не выдержу», — хочется ответить Нику. Даже в таком состоянии он понимает, что еще не достиг границ боли. Что такое настоящая боль, ему сейчас покажут здесь, на этом столе. Но ему удается лишь разлепить губы и издать невнятный звук._

_Трой наклоняется к нему:_

_— Дотянул. Молодец._

_Он слегка улыбается, и теперь у Ника только одно желание: чтобы он прекратил, это раздражает. Трой будто читает его мысли и улыбается шире, почти весело._

_А вот Нику не до веселья. Доктор разрезает одежду и принимается за дело. Трою приходится изо всех сил налечь на его плечи и грудь, чтобы Ник не дернулся. Их лица оказываются рядом, Трой не отрываясь смотрит глаза в глаза. Ник использует этот взгляд, как якорь, удерживающий от забвения. Хватит снов, хватит путешествий меж двух миров. Эта реальность дерьмо, но он согласен и на нее, лишь бы было хоть что-то, а не сплошная пустота._

_— Все в порядке, — говорит доктор, желая его успокоить. — Жизненно важные органы не задеты._

_Ник не слушает его, цепляется взглядом за Троя. Тот выглядит бледным, на лбу проступает пот, будто это его, а не Ника сейчас пластуют. Он стискивает зубы, словно пытается сдержать крик. Ник невольно повторяет это движение. Хотя боль в растревоженной ране такая сильная, что он все равно мычит через сомкнутые губы._

_— Он может откусить себе язык, — походя предупреждает доктор. — Дай ему это._

_Трой заталкивает в рот Нику сложенную мягкую марлевую повязку и коротко гладит его по лбу. Тот так ошеломлен этой лаской, что теряется и на мгновение — но все же! — забывает о боли. Но тут же стискивает зубы на кляпе и рычит через него, надеясь вместе с криками избавиться от боли._

_— Ты молодец, — повторяет Трой, когда все заканчивается. Доктор отходит, пытаясь скрыть от Ника руки в окровавленных перчатках. Тот и сам не хочет на это смотреть. Лучше глядеть на Троя, слушать его голос._

_Трой отпускает его, но не уходит. Снова коротко касается лба Ника, неуверенно, словно не зная, что и как делать._

_— Ты смог, — говорит он, доставая у того изо рта кляп._

_На этот раз Нику удается произнести несколько слов._

_— Мы смогли, — хрипит он._

_— Мы, — соглашается Трой._

***

Эта палата лучше, чем те, в которых Ник оказывался во время своих срывов. Все, как показывают в медицинских сериалах: большое окно, много света, идеально крахмальные простыни, даже море цветов на тумбочке.

— Эти от персонала кафе, — Трой указывает на букет жизнерадостных ромашек. — Они считают тебя героем: в одиночку спугнул грабителя! 

— А это? 

Ник не может поднять руку и просто указывает пальцем на корзинку алых роз. Трой виновато улыбается, и Ник поспешно говорит: 

— Они потрясающие. 

— Ты потрясающий. 

Трой садится на край кровати и берет его руку в свои, целует каждый палец. 

— Эй, — говорит Ник, — я всего лишь выжил после ограбления, а не высадился на Луну. 

Трой чуть улыбается, но глза остаются серьезными. 

— Ты очень напугал меня, — тихо говорит он. — Когда у тебя начались судороги, я... Я думал, что все. 

Ник дотягивается до его руки, хотя шевелиться все еще больно, и стискивает пальцы Троя. Они еле ощутимо дрожат. 

— Тебя увезли сразу же, а я думал, что вдруг это был последний раз, когда мы виделись. И вдруг ты... А меня даже не будет рядом. 

Трой смотрит вниз, Нику никак не удается поймать его взгляд. Он стискивает пальцы Троя сильнее и отвечает: 

— Но ты был. Веришь или нет, ты был рядом, и это все объясняет. 

— Что объясняет? 

Трой наконец поднимает голову. Боль из его взгляда все еще не ушла. Нику сейчас отчаянно жалко Троя. Он представляет, что было бы, если бы они поменялись местами, и это он смотрел, как жизнь вытекает из его любимого человека вместе с кровью. И невольно чувствует себя виноватым: все это время он был так сосредоточен на своих кошмарах, приходящих во снах, что и не думал, каким кошмаром для Троя является их реальность. «Все наркоманы — чертовы эгоисты, — однажды сказала Алисия. — Вы не думаете ни о ком, кроме себя. Никогда». 

Ник тянется к Трою, но двигаться все еще больно, и, видимо, это отражается на его лице. Трой придвигается сам, так, чтобы можно было обняться, осторожно и целомудренно. Ничего, для настоящих объятий у них еще будет время. 

— Не бойся, — тихо говорит Ник. — Ничего со мной не случится. Теперь все будет хорошо. Все закончилось. 

Ему хочется рассказать Трою, что все завершилось, все кусочки пазла встали на свои места, а они двое пришли к тому, к чему и должны были. Хоть та сила, которая столкнула два мира, и ошиблась с адресатом. Но Трой сейчас так измучен и так нуждается в утешении, что Ник решает оставить эту тему на потом. Он касается губами губ Троя. 

И ясно чувствует тот момент, когда страх уходит по мере того, как два мира расходятся во времени и пространстве. Пока не остается только здесь и сейчас.

***

_Пока Ник спал, на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, появился букет невзрачных цветов. Трой, входя в палатку, сразу поднимает руки:_

_— Это не я!_

_Он, кажется, даже оскорблен такими подозрениями._

_— А зря, — говорит Ник. — Больным положено дарить цветы. Мог бы принести хоть один._

_— Я принес сюда тебя. Моя миссия на этом окончена._

_Трой бесцеремонно сдвигает его ноги и садится прямо на кровать. Ник от этого чувствует себя смущенным, хотя поступок Троя естественен: здесь просто больше некуда присесть._

_— Доктор сказал, рана заживает хорошо, — сообщил Трой. — И что она не так опасна, как ему казалось. Так что не стоило изображать из себя умирающего._

_— Ты и сам перепугался. Иначе не думал бы о том, чтобы прихлопнуть меня прямо там._

_— Не прихлопнул же._

_— Не прихлопнул..._

_Ник смотрит на Троя очень внимательно. Тот больше не выглядит ни бледным, ни испуганным. Он такой же, как всегда, — дремлющая змея, не более безобидная, чем стебель ветки, пока ты на нее не наступишь._

_Лучше всего было бы промолчать, но Ник произносит быстрее, чем успевает передумать:_

_— Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать._

_— Я весь внимание._

_— Помнишь, я спрашивал тебя про параллельные миры? Так вот, последнюю неделю меня неслабо так перло. Я ничего не принимал, честно..._

_По мере того, как он кратко излагает историю, взгляд Троя из равнодушного становится заинтересованным._

_— Ты правда в это веришь? — спрашивает он недоверчиво и становится похожим на того, другого себя._

_— А ты нет?_

_— Нет. Твои сны — лишь тоска по прошлому. Мешанина из того, что было, и что тебе хотелось бы иметь. Даже если есть другие миры — мы живем в этом, и меня он полностью устраивает. К чему ты все это рассказываешь?_

_— Я все это время думал, — продолжает Ник, — в чем вообще смысл такого. Что я должен сделать, что понять..._

_— И понял? — сейчас в голосе Троя явственно звучит насмешка._

_Ник кивает:_

_— Понял, что это было не мое испытание, а твое. И ты его прошел. Ты меня спас, хотя не должен был. Это как... Спасение. Искупление грехов. Светлое в темном._

_— А убитый мной парень как в эту теорию укладывается?_

_Ник пожимает плечами. Он и сам чувствует слабое место в своих словах, но в душе понимает, что прав. Есть то, чего он Трою объяснить не может. Например, ощущение того, как два мира расходятся прочь. Ему ничего не стоит представить две реальности, похожие на огромные шары в абсолютной пустоте: одни исходные данные, другая комбинация элементов. Они сближаются, соприкасаясь выступающими боками, так, что граница становится зыбкой и неотчетливой, а два мира — одним целым. А потом катятся себе дальше по кривой времени, каждый на своем пути, расходясь все больше, пока не станут неразличимыми друг для друга. И одновременно с этим каждый мир снова обретает четкость и весомость._

_Но этого Трою, конечно, не скажешь._

_— Я буду скучать, — говорит Ник то ли Трою, то ли другому себе в бесконечно далекой теперь реальности. — А ты никогда не скучаешь по тому миру, которого нет? Который мы потеряли из-за конца света?_

_— Конца света? — Трой смотрит на него, прищурившись. — Какого конца света? Мы же живы. Твоя мать жива, и мой отец. И еще куча людей. Так о каком конце света ты говоришь?_

_Эта мысль Ника просто потрясает, и он замолкает на какое-то время, обдумывая ее. О чем-то напрядено размышляет и Трой, и какое-то время они просто молчат._

_— Допустим, твои сны — реальность, — наконец говорит Трой. — Я не понял только один момент: как это я оказался ночью в твоей спальне?_

_— Мы тогда встречались..._

_Ник замолкает, запоздало понимая, что лучше было бы молчать._

_Трой смотрит на него, склонив голову. На его лице проступает хорошо знакомое выражение, пришедшее из того, другого мира: лукавая обещающая улыбка._

_— Так ты скучаешь по тому миру, — медленно говорит он, — потому что там я был твоим парнем?_

_Ник, задумавшись, кивает, потом поспешно мотает головой. Но ловушка уже захлопнулась. Трой придвигается ближе, глядя на него все еще насмешливо._

_— Давай забудем, — предлагает Ник. — Ты прав, нет никаких параллельных миров, это просто сны._

_— Сны — отражение наших дневных мыслей, — мягко напоминает Трой._

_Нику нечем крыть, да и что он может сказать? Самым лучшим было бы встать и уйти, но как раз уйти он не может. Да его и не отпустят._

_Трой упирается в кровать, поставив руки по бокам от него, заключив Ника в западню, из которой нет выхода._

_— Я не специалист в отношениях, — говорит Трой, — но если тебе кто-то нравится, это можно сказать проще, не придумывая сказку о параллельных мирах и не напарываясь на нож._

_Ник подыскивает достойный ответ, но Трой опережает его, целуя в губы. И для первого этот поцелуй совсем не романтичен и не целомудрен: жесткий и глубокий, после которого Ник никак не может отдышаться. Трой терпеливо ждет и, прежде чем поцеловать его во второй раз, спрашивает:_

_— Точно скучаешь по другим мирам?_

_Ник качает головой и с удивлением понимает, что действительно не скучает. Иная реальность меркнет, прошлое становится воспоминанием, время идет вперед — а он именно там, где должен быть._

_Потом Трой снова целует его, и все остальное становится неважным, где и когда бы оно ни происходило. Остается только здесь и сейчас._


End file.
